


Unorthodox

by Phineasflynns



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Bencest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, PrimeWatch, i was imagining 18/19, technically underage I guess because Ben is canonically 17 but age is never specified in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: So maybe hooking up with an alternate version of yourself wasn’t the most normal situation in the world. Maybe letting him pin you down on the hood of a car and suck throbbing hickies down your throat was a little weird.But weird had never stopped Ben Tennyson before, and hell of it was going to stop him now- especially when the specimen pinning him down was Ben Prime.





	Unorthodox

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in love with PrimeWatch I couldn’t help myself why gOD

So maybe hooking up with an alternate version of yourself wasn’t the most normal situation in the world. Maybe letting him pin you down on the hood of a car and suck throbbing hickies down your throat was a little weird. 

But weird had never stopped Ben Tennyson before, and hell of it was going to stop him now- especially when the specimen pinning him down was Ben Prime. Ben fucking Prime. A thrill runs up his spine at the thought, keening a moan as Prime harshly nips his collarbone. 

His grip on Ben’s hips tightens and Prime pulls him down slightly so their hips slot together, and a choked cry escapes Ben as his eyes fly wide, his whole body lurching upward in surprise. 

“Ben!” Ben cries out, and any further noise is silenced by a firm press of lips, stealing his breath away. 

Prime hums softly into the kiss, tilting his head and leaning further in as his lips part, and Ben reacts as if on auto pilot, overwhelmed with sensations. Their tongues meet as Prime languidly rolls his hips forward again, and Ben whimpers into the kiss. 

As they kiss, Prime’s thumbs slowly stroke small circles on the sensitive skin of Ben’s abdomen, sending shivers rushing up his spine. Mind dizzy with sensation he breaks the kiss right as Prime’s hips jerk forward, earning a shout from the brunette beneath him. 

Ben arches off the hood of the car once more, this time pressing the tent in his pants more firmly against Prime’s, and Prime shudders above him. He huffs a ragged breath as he looks down at Ben, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed. 

“Is this okay?” He asks gently, and Ben rapidly nods his head. 

“Yes- Yes, please don’t stop!” 

At that Prime grins, shifting so he can crawl atop his counterpart. He shifts so Ben’s legs are over his own and slots the outlines of their cocks together and shifts his hips in a slow circle, and Ben trembles beneath him. 

“Please..” Ben whispers. 

Prime shifts then, reclaiming Ben’s lips as he thrusts again and again, quickly figuring out a rhythm and sticking to it. Their kiss doesn’t last long, as Ben can’t contain his whines and mewls of pleasure any longer, leaving them to steal kisses whenever the opportunity arose. 

“So pretty..” Prime whispers, and Ben chokes on air. 

He throws his arms around Prime and shifts his legs to brace his feet on the hood of the car, and Prime audibly moans into his shoulder when Ben starts meeting his thrusts. 

“More, more, more-“ Ben begs senselessly, and Prime groans and presses harder, neither of them noticing as they slowly begin scooting further and further up the hood of the car. 

“Just like that, baby, just like that.” Prime hisses under his breath, and Ben moans loudly, dragging him into a searing kiss. 

They part only when they need air, and Ben claws at Prime’s shirt. 

“Close, I’m- nnnh- I’m gonna-“ He whines, and Prime huffs a sharp breath. 

“Me too, me too I-“ He chokes off, sinking his teeth into Ben’s throat to silence his cry as he spills himself into his jeans. 

“Ben-!” Ben cries loudly, nails dragging down Prime’s back as he follows him over the edge. 

Their hips twitch lazily together one, twice, three more times before both still, panting raggedly into each other’s ears. 

“Jesus.” Prime mutters, and Ben only nods. Prime sits up then, smiling down at Ben, and when he leans down to capture his lips is gentle and passionate. Ben’s heart stutters in his chest, and he feels as if he’s melting. 

“I love you.” Prime whispers against his lips, and his heart skips. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
